


who let sakuya say fuck

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mainly dialogue, izumi destresses, sakyo the sidekick, this is just comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Somebody posted on Sakuya saying "fuck" on the Mankai Company Instagram, and Izumi is tired.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	who let sakuya say fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy and laugh as much as i did, this was a blast! also sakuya is at part-time work while this goes down, probably.
> 
> (i put this as general because it pretty much is...except the "fuck" count is four overall, including this one. sorry)

“Uhh, Director, what’s this about?” Banri said, tentatively.

Lined up on the couch were Kazunari, Banri, and Taichi, all facing a  _ very _ angry Izumi and a comparably terrifying Sakyo (though it seemed like he was resigned to leave the lecturing to Izumi, for once). Sitting on the floor was Hisoka, sensing that now was not the time to nap and only a quarter asleep.

“ _ Who _ , exactly, made Sakuya say ‘fuck’ through a mouth of marshmallows and then posted it to the Mankai Company Instagram at 3:34 PM today?” she hissed, arms crossed menacingly. “Let me tell you, it is  _ not _ fun to be helping out at another troupe at the  _ same time _ as Reni Kamikizaka and have a coworker open it up as we’re chatting.”

“I was logged into my own account all day!” Kazunari raised both his hands up immediately, one holding his phone and proof.

Taking the phone and checking the app, Sakyo nodded at the feed filled with college snaps and said, “Dismissed.”

Saluting and whispering, “Good luuck,” Kazunari quickly slipped out of the room.

Banri was visibly holding back laughter, and Taichi was tugging at his shirt nervously.

“Can we, uh,” Banri snorted. Recollecting himself, he said “Can we see the crime?”

“I already deleted the story, but not before about a hundred people viewed it,” Izumi said testily. “Hisoka? Those were your marshmallows, right? Did you give them to Sakuya to eat?”

“Nope,” Hisoka said. “I went through two whole bags today without letting anyone touch one...Maybe it’s from Homare’s stash.”

Sighing, Izumi turned back towards the two Autumn Troupe teens. “Let me ask again. Banri, you seem to find this hilarious, and Taichi, you look terrified. Did you guys take the video?”

“Nope, I went to a cafe with Tsumugi after my lecture today. You can ask him,” said Banri, in between snickers.

“Taichi?”

Taichi cowered under Izumi’s glare. “N-no, I didn’t…! I didn’t make him say it, but--”

“ _ But? _ ” Izumi took a step towards Taichi.

Wincing, Taichi sunk into the couch. “We were doing t-this Chubby Bunny challenge thing today for fun, and Chikage and Itaru came home from work early before leaving for drinks or something, and I tried to get Sakkun to say normal stuff like ‘Peter Piper,’ but then Chikage asked him what the fairy was from  _ A Midsummer’s Night Dream _ …”

“And  _ why  _ was a video taken?”

“I-Itaru.”

“You’re all dismissed. See you at dinner. I have some words for them when they come back,” Izumi muttered to herself, pulling out her phone to send a text.

Taichi and Banri stood up, stepping over Hisoka as they headed out. Banri, still giggling a little, held up a hand towards confused-looking Omi in the kitchen as he passed by.

Rubbing her eyes, Izumi moved towards the couch and flopped down. “Sakyo, can you change the password and leave the Instagram account management to one reliable person?” Izumi sighed.

“Yes, I can. You sure you don’t want me to call those two back to the dorm? You seem pretty angry with them.”

“No, no. They’re adults.” Cracking her knuckles, she closed her eyes. “Can you change the Wi-Fi password or restrict access on it?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell Omi to refrain from making anything with spices for the next few weeks? I’ll try something new with coconut milk my weekly curry, too.”

“Yes.”

Smiling, Izumi opened her eyes again and sat up. “You’re a lifesaver. Oh, I’ll have to borrow Tasuku for Spring Troupe practice, too--for Itaru. Whew, I feel refreshed, now.”

Shaking his head and smiling a little, Sakyo said, “Those last requests didn’t have much to do with the company, Director.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, you little brat.”

\---

“But the video was three seconds..! And I meant to put it on private, there’s a two-week guild event and you can’t--”

“Ah-ah-ah. You’re restricted from Wi-Fi for two weeks, no buts about it. Work hard at practice, too.”

Smirking at Itaru, Chikage said “A shame for you, Chigasaki. This much is nothing for a blogger with unlimited--”

“In addition to the Wi-Fi ban and spices, Chikage, you’re on Hisoka duty with the Winter Troupe. And every time you tease Sakuya--or me, for that matter--your time is extended another full business day. I talked to the rest of the troupe and they’re keeping an eye on you, too.”

Chikage’s smile faltered.

Stretching and yawning, Izumi remarked, “Call this an easy sentence. You’re lucky Sakuya’s face was obscured or there’d be hell to pay.”

Itaru muttered, “This is already hell,” looking sadly at the phone in his hands.

Izumi smiled and headed back to her room, cheerfully calling out, “Good night!”  _ I think I can sleep soundly tonight _ , she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far! hope you enjoyed!! also if you didn't think it was chikage right off the bat, tell me who you thought did it because i'm curious skdjfskf


End file.
